Properties of an optical waveguide made of silicon nitride, amorphous silicon, or polycrystalline silicon are described in S. Zhu et al., “CMOS-Compatible Deposited Materials for Photonic Layers Integrated above Electronic Integrated Circuit,” International Scholarly and Scientific Research & Innovation 7(9), 716-719 (2013) (Non-Patent Document 1).